Trekkie Wonderland
by TheWallTalksBack
Summary: Jim is running around a stange world, chasing after a Russian white rabbit, trying to find his way home, stuck in his own personal wonderland. The worst part? He's stuck in a dress. Eventually K/S. Please R&R Better than it sounds, I hope!
1. White rabbits are russian

TWTB: Yeah… Um… I have nothing to say at the moment…

Except this, this story won't fallow the exact story of Alice in wonderland, just have most the characters with the crew of the enterprise in their place, it'll have mostly an original plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything star trek related other than what I've bought online… so yeah… totally not getting paid for this.

Chapter 1 White Rabbits are Russian

The mission had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

The illustrious crew of the Enterprise had been sent to survey a small planet in a newly discovered star-planet system that showed signs of a developing intelligent race. They were to engage in first contact if the race appeared non-hostile.

It was perfectly hospitable.

The problem arose when Spock, who most resemble the dark skinned, pointed ear race, politely refused to join them in a traditional hunt of a delicate creature that resembled a Unicorn from terren mythology, then eat said animal… raw.

That was why the duo, along with a few other crew members, were running for their lives, and the only one who didn't look about ready to panic, was the ever stoic Spock. The Vulcan did however appear a little uncomfortable, and possibly a little guilty. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Capitan" Said Vulcan spoke up, gaining the blonde's attention before pointing out a cave a few yards ahead. "The planet's inhabitants are exceedingly fearful of their worlds natural cave-"

"Let's go then!" Kirk cut in, booking it for the cave entrance. Once inside, the team stopped to catch their breath. Jim didn't take too long before he pulled out his communicator, flipping it open. "Scotty."

"Aye Capitan." The Scotsman replied.

"Lock on our signal and prepare to beam up." Suddenly, without real reason, Jim felt a wave of dread, like something bad was about to happen.

"Ready any time yer ready Cap'n" Came the heavily accented reply, breaking Kirk out of his thoughts.

Jim was about to order their beam out when a native appeared looking scared but determined. He shouted something in his native language, most likely a curse, before pointing a peashooter type weapon, and before anyone could draw their phasers, Kim felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He gazed down to see that he had been hit by a colorful dart, and without thinking, he pulled it out and as he heard a phaser fire a sudden wave of nausea hit him.

He suddenly felt worse than when Bones had given him that vaccine to get him on the Enterprise. His vision was blurry, his eyes were watering, he felt bile building up his throat and everything was starting to spin.

"Scotty… get medical team to meet us… Energi…" Jim found himself falling towards the cave floor before two warm, strong arms caught him. "Energize…" He managed to choke out before his world began going black.

"Capitan! Please keep yourself conscious!" He heard Spock speak, voice sounding vaguely panicked over the hum of the transporter. Weird.

Later he would never remember whispering his first officer's name before his mind descended into the darkness.

**K/S**

When Jim woke up, he noticed several things. First of all, he was not in sickbay, as he would have thought. Hell, he wasn't even on the Enterprise.

He groaned and sat up, looking around the strange landscape around him. "Huh…?" Everything was so vividly and brightly colored it almost gave him a headache. Wherever he was, the surface of a planet he guessed, was mostly forest. As he hoisted himself up, he noticed something else. His legs felt oddly exposed.

He looked down and let out a rather undignified squeak as he found his gold command shirt, regulation slacks and boots were missing, and in their place was a light blue, knee length dress.

"You can't be serious!" He yelled, gripping his hair in frustration. He froze as he felt something in his hair. He pulled it off and looked to see it was a black bow. "-THE HELL?"

He froze as he heard a rustle in the near by bushes. There was a split second before he was suddenly flat on his back, someone, who had come running out of the bushes, groaning from on top of him.

"Sorry, Ma'am. I didn't mean for zat to happen" Came a heavy Russian accent from the boy above him.

Jim blinked in surprise as the boy stood up and whipped himself off. "C-Chekov?"

The Russian looked at him in shock. "Keptin? I didn't know it was you… you look wery different in zat dress."

Jim was at a loss for words as he looked over his navigator. The boy was also lacking his usual Starfleet uniform, and instead was dressed in a suit with a red tailcoat, yellow vest, and gray slacks, along with a black bow tie. There was one more thing amiss about the Russian wiz kid. Namely, the long, soft looking white rabbit ears poking out from atop his curly hair, and the white cotton ball of tail the peaked out from under his tail coat.

Finally the Capitan managed to find his tongue. "Please, don't mention the dress." He said as he stood. "Now… what the hell is going on? How'd I get here? Where is everyone? Wheres my ship? Why the are you a rabbit?"

"Because all ze cutest rabbits come from Russia!" Chekov exclaimed, before his happy expression fell and nervously began shifted from one foot to another. "And the rest…that's…wery hard to explain…"

"I have time." Suddenly realization shocked the Russian rabbit's face.

"Oh no! I just remembered! I'm late! Ze king will kill me! I hef to go Keptin! Please, leave while you can!" With that blurted out, Chekov took off into the forest.

"Chekov! Wait! What do you mean, leave while I can? Chekov!" The Capitan shot off after the boy, pushing his way through the foliage, so set of fallowing the boy, he neglected to watch where he was going and ran smack into two figures, soon finding himself once again flat on his back.

To Be Continued…

TWTB: Hmmm… Hope you liked it :3 I'll mention most of the main crew of the Enterprise, if not all.

Tell me what you thought!


	2. Two for one with a striped twist

TWTB: I didn't have the Internet for a while, so pardon the wait.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns star trek, not me.

Chapter 2 Two for one with a striped twist

Jim groaned as he stared into the childishly bright blue sky, complete with fluffy white clouds. Today was just not his day.

"Sorry bout that Lass!" Jim blinked in confusion as he heard that familiar voice, only, it sounded like two voices speaking simultaneously. Suddenly _two_ Scottys came into his line of vision.

"You have GOT to be kidding me…" The Capitan cried out in frustration. He let out a (less than) dignified yelp as he was suddenly hoisted up by his shoulders and onto his feet.

"You seem to be in quite a hurry." The two Scottys stood in front of him, arms crossed and grinning, despite the 'oh my Gawd you have to be fucking kidding me' look they were receiving from the blonde in front of them. Their odd apparel consisted of Red slacks, a yellow shirt and blue bow ties. Was everyone dressing like they were on crack?

Jim rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "Scotty… why are there two of you?" Now their expressions changed to that of confusion.

"Two Scottys? I'm Scotty, he's Monty."

"Aye, we're completely different Lass."

"What? Okay, never mind." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was clear they didn't remember him like Chekov did. "Did you see a white rabbit run by here?"

"Aye! We did!" They said together.

"Which way was he headed?"

"That way!" They proceeded to point in opposite direction. "No, that way!" They switched their directions. This sparked an argument between the two.

Jim sighed in frustration. "Guys!" He shouted, and they both went silent, looking at him curiously. "Just… drop it. I'll find my own way…"

"Aye. That might be best, Lass." They spoke together.

The blonde raised a brow. "Why do you keep calling me Lass?"

They tilted their heads, confused again.

"Yer a Lass, aren't ye?"

"No."

"Yer wearin' a dress."

"What? Oh, I don't know how I ended up in this, but I'm a man!"

"But yer wearin' a bow in yer hair."

"Huh?" Jim reached up, and sure enough, pulled another black ribbon out of his hair. "-The hell that get back in there? Whatever. Look, I'm a man."

"We don't believe you."

"I am."

"Nope."

"I. Am."

"No way."

"My names Jim for Pete's sake!"

"So?"

"UGH!" In a bout of frustration, Jim grabbed the skirt of his dress and pulled it up, flashing the two men. The identical engineers' eyebrows shot up concurrently in surprise. "Believe me now!?"

"Aye…"

***K/S***

Just outside the boarders of the wonderland woods stood a castle, which contrasted with the bright, childish world around it. The black stonewalls and turrets stood over the land, dark, sinister, jagged, appearing to suck the color out of the world around it.

Prince Spock would say that he hated the castle if it wasn't against his Vulcan teaching. So instead of voicing his opinions, he rarely ventured out of the only decently pleasant place in the castle. The rose garden.

The rose garden was a large, walled in area, although the stone used in these walls appeared to be made out of a different material then the rest of the castle. It was a deep orange-red, and appeared to be made of sand. The paths cutting through the sweet smelling bushes consisted of similar colored sand.

Spock often found himself wondering the garden, bare foot, toes digging into the coarse sand, invisible under his dark billowing robes, the fabric dragging behind him erasing his footprints. It was his own little secret. No one knew of this illogical little treat he allowed himself.

"How did I know you would be here?" Spock looked up to see a woman lounging atop the stonewall, a large, feline smile on her face. He lithe frame was covered by a dress that was striped pink and purple, her cat ears and tail striped the same way and twitching with interest.

"Nyota." He greeted without emotion, watching as she faded from view and reappeared, floating in front of him.

"I've been gone for a week and you're not happy to see me?" She asked, kissing him lightly on the lips, earning no response. Pouting, she said, "Anyways, I have news."

"Are you not supposed to report that to the king?" The Prince asked, walking passed the floating woman and sitting on a near by bench, folding his hands over his lap.

"I don't work for that bastard." She answered, floating effortlessly over to Spock. "But you're my friend. So I'll tell you. Someone just arrived in wonderland." One of the Vulcan's eyebrows rose curiously, causing her fat-cat-in-a-canary-cage grin to return. "A girl by the name Jim. She's fallowing after Chekov, so no doubt she'll end up here eventually. Incase you're curious. But remember…" She wagged her finger in warning. "Curiosity killed the cat."

"An illogical statement, Nyota. You are the cat, not I. Also, Curiosity cannot kill."

"Says you." Nyota said wistfully before fading out of sight.

TBC

TWTB: Okay, I like how this Chapter came out :3 Also, everything will explain itself eventually so if you're confused, just wait.


	3. Mad is the Hatter

TWTB: Ugh… so there was a virus on my computer and I lost all my files and couldn't get on for a while… really sucked, but now I'm back and should be updating more.

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek… hmm… I would've never paired Uhura with Spock. I have nothing against her, I just prefer her with Scotty or McCoy.

Chapter 3 Mad is the Hatter

Jim, after, from what he could guess, an hour of making his way through the colorful forest, found a strange sight.

A tea Party.

In the middle of a large clearing stood a long table absolutely covered in tea sets of all shapes, sizes and colors. Where there was open space between the tea sets, stood mostly empty bottles of what Jim guessed to be booze and old fashion southern earth food. Another strange thing was it appeared to be abandoned.

Jim felt his stomach growl and suddenly realized how hungry he was. He quickly trotted to the table and grabbed the closest thing he could find, which ended up being a large slice of pecan pie. He didn't notice that the proprietors of this tea party had arrived back. Until…

"Well it's obvious she likes my pie." That gruff voice startled Jim, causing him to make a quick about face, still holding the plate in his hand.

He was met with the sight of this world's (He figured they can't be the normal crew, I mean, seriously) version of Sulu and McCoy. The former having large ears that resembled those of a brown hair and dressed in a mostly red suit, and the Latter dressed a green suit that looked a few sizes too big, a large green hat perched on his head, tilted in a way that it looked as if it was about to fall off his head.

Then it clicked. "MY GOD I'M IN WONDERLAND!?" It all made sense now. Him in a dress, Chekov a rabbit, Two Scotties, and McCoy must have been the Mad Hatter (A fitting title) and Sulu was the Marsh Hare. Jim didn't remember the story perfectly, but had read it as a small child.

The two standing before him traded looks before Sulu/Marsh Hair spoke up. "Where did you think you were?" He asked, tilting his head, causing his ears to flop to one side.

"I…" Jim paused, thinking of how to answer the question. "I… have no idea…"

"Well that's just peachy…" McMad Hatter grumbled, crossing his arms.

"There was a long pause of silence before McCoy spoke again after a long suffering sigh. "Well, sit down. You're our guest now." He took a seat of his own, Sulu fallowing suit. "So where are you from?" He questioned, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Um… It's hard to…" Jim paused, seeing McCoy pour something from a flask into his cup. "Are you pouring booze into your tea?"

"It's Whiskey." The mad hatter corrected.

Sulu then chose to speak up, though a mouth full of what looked like carrot cake. "So what'cha doing in Wonderland?"

"Oh." Jim suddenly looked more alert, still standing and still holding a slice of pecan pie. "I'm looking for the white rabbit, have you seen him?"

Sulu's ears jumped up, and his eyes flashed."Chekov?" He questioned, and when Jim nodded, jealously covered his features. "He's mine!" McCoy rolled his eyes as the hare glared at the blonde before him.

Jim's hands shot up in surrender. "I'm not trying to _date_ him. Jeez… he just knows how I can get home." He confessed.

"Good luck getting to him; he stays in the Nerada Castle, and it's hard as hell to get into that place without a Royal summons." McCoy stated, sipping on his booze-filled tea.

"Are you saying it's a no-win Scenario?"

McCoy looked up at him. "'Course…" A grin crossed Jim's face.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios."

***K/S***

Sickbay was almost deathly silent, the hush only broken by the beeping of the bio-bed sensors and the whirl of a med-tricorder the CMO was running over his Capitan. Behind the Doctor stood Spock, his hands clasped stiffly behind his back, Chocolate eyes trained on the peaceful face of Jim Kirk.

McCoy sighed, putting his med-tricorder away, turning to Spock. "Well Mr. Spock… it's definitely a coma…"

Spock nodded, only glancing at McCoy a second before returning his gaze to the blonde. "Is there any way to reverse the effect of the drugs, Doctor?"

The country doctor scratched his chin in thought. "Not until I can isolate the drug that caused this." He said.

"There is no other way to alleviate his condition?" He received a shake of the head.

"Not that the federation knows of. Hell, his body might flush out the drug in a few hours, but until then, I'll run some tests."

The Vulcan nodded, still staring down at the Captain. "I shall inform the crew." He had the sudden urge to reach out and touch the man lying in the bed, appearing to simply be sleeping, but quickly pushed down the urge. Even in a coma, the Captain caused illogical reactions in him. He finally looked up at the Doctor, seeing a knowing look in his expression but ignoring it. "Please inform me if there is any change in his condition."

"Sure thing Spock." The Vulcan turned to leave, but before he could McCoy called out, "Spock."

The first officer turned to look at the human. "Yes Doctor?"

"I know it's illogical…" The man began, "But maybe when you have free time you should come visit him. Studies say that when you talk to someone in a coma it helps them come out of it faster."

The Vulcan appeared to think it over for a moment. "I will consider it, Doctor." With that said he turned and left.

To Be Continued.

TWTB: I had a hard time writing the second part… but I hope you guys like it!


	4. Castles and Kings and Sehlats Oh my

TWTB: Well, I don't really have any comments at the moment…

Disclaimer: If I owned Star Trek, I would SO make a TV series for the Reboot and it would KICK ASS!!!

Chapter 4 Castles and Kings and Sehlats… oh my…

The sun was hanging low in the sky as The Trio, consisting of Kirk, McCoy and Sulu, made their way towards Narada Castle. The dark fortress was looming sinisterly in the distance, nearly hiding the low hanging sun from view. The group was too deep in discussion to notice the depressing silhouette however.

"So… yer a Guy?" The Mad Hatter drawled out, his eyebrow rising in either curiosity or disbelief, which Jim couldn't tell.

He fixed the man was a glare full of warning. "You bet, and don't make me have to pull up my skirt again! I already flashed two people today; I have no qualms about flashing a third!" He cautioned, poking the other man in the chest with his index finger.

Sulu answered for McCoy, who was apparently too shocked to speak. "We believe you Jim."

Jim was satisfied and the group fell into an easy silence (Except for McCoy, who was still thoroughly disturbed). The Silence was soon broken, however, by a loud POP, followed by the sudden appearance of Uhura in front of them. The three men stopped so suddenly they lost balance and fell back into a pile of tangled limbs.

"Dimmit!" McCoy shouted, first to free himself from Jim and Sulu. "Uhura, you damn cat! You shouldn't just pop up out of nowhere! You could've given me a heart attack!"

Uhura simply grinned. "It's wonderful to see you too, McCoy." She then looked down at Jim and Sulu, who were free and now sitting next to each other on the ground. "Sulu." She greeted with a polite nod, which was soon returned. Here dark eyes then landed on Jim. "Ah… the new girl…"

Jim glared. "Why does everyone think I'm a girl? Sure, I'm in a dress, but C'mon! I have no boobs!" The Cheshire cat's ears shot up in surprise before she gave a shrug.

"Eh… who am I to judge cross dressers?" She received a particularly dark glare at this, but either didn't notice it or didn't care. "Here"

She held a piece of paper out to the blonde, who after a moment of confused hesitation took the not. He looked at it, but what was written on it, which looked like Romulan if he didn't know any better, was beyond his comprehension. "What's this?"

"A royal summons from the prince."

"The prince?" When Jim looked up, Uhura was gone. "Where'd she go?" He asked, looking up to McCoy.

"Hell if I know. She just appears then disappears a second later." The mad hatter fixed his hat before holding his hand out to Jim to help him up. "It's her way."

Jim took his hand and pulled himself up, a large grin on his face. "Let's go see this Prince than, eh Bones?"

A brown eyebrow shot up in question. "'Bones'?"

***K/S***

Prince Spock once again closed himself off in the sanctuary of the rose garden, tending to the delicate bushes, clipping unnecessary branches, misting the aromatic petals and other various chores necessary, when he was disturbed.

"Prince Spock." It was Ayel, the King's second in command. "Three outsides have arrived." The Vulcan looked up, curiosity simmering under the surface, but hid by his usual stoic mask. Three? He had told Uhura to give the summons only to the one she said was named Jim. "They have a royal summons signed by you."

Spock nodded. "I understand, Ayel. I will come to greet them shortly." Ayel bowed and left the garden. The Vulcan took his time to put away the equipment he had been using before leaving the garden himself. The Halls of the Narada castle were bare and dark, the only light coming from the flickering glow of the lanterns. All of the Hallways were almost depressingly similar, and yet Spock had a mental map of the entire Castle's layout in his mind.

It didn't take long before he reached the foyer, but just as he was about to enter the room, a streak of brown flashed past him, and not a second later (Approximately .535 second to be exact) he heard a yell of surprise, followed by a thud.

The sight that met Spock, if he were human, would've made him laugh. A blonde man in a blue dress (Jim, he guessed. How Nyota mistaken him for a woman he would never know) was laying flat on his back, a Large bear-like creature with long fangs pinning him there, licking his face like an over excited puppy. The two Spock knew as the Mad Hatter and Marsh Hare stood on either side of him, shocked.

"I-Chaya." Spock Called, earning the beast's attention. "Off." I-Chaya got off the human and lumbered over to Spock, seating himself at his feet, tail wagging enthusiastically. The Vulcan patted his head before sending the animal off to go find a servant to feed him.

He strode over to the cross-dressing man and stood over him. "I apologize. I-Chaya can be over-enthusiastic when meeting new people." The Blonde's eyes met his, and the blue orbs widened in surprise.

"S-Spock?" He sputtered out. An upswept brow rose.

"That is my name, yes." He stated coolly. "Do you require assistance?"

The human stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment, before seaming to find his bearing. "No… um…" He stood up, a look of disbelief still shining in his eyes. "You're the prince?"

The already raised brow seamed to rise farther. "Have we met before?"

There was hesitation before he answered. "Uh… No, not exactly."

Spock was about to question him farther when someone called out his name. He didn't bother turning towards the voice, knowing it was the king. "Yes, Vriha?" He saw the Blonde's look of surprise turn quickly to pure shock as he turned and looked at the king.

"Nero!?"

To Be Continued…

TWTB: I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not… I hope you guys do…

Also, I know I mentioned that the Summons that Spock sent was in Romulan, and the word he uses to address the King is a Romulan word… well, Nero's the king and Spock is like… one of the only Vulcans in the castle (The reason why will be explained later) so he learned Romulan and is pretty much required to write and speak in Romulan.


	5. A change of sorts and Chulu fun!

TWTB: I haven't been feeling good lately… but the Phaser and Communicator I ordered should get here any day now so I've decided to write this chapter to celebrate!

Disclaimer: If I owned star trek… Gaila would still be alive cuz she rocks!

Chapter 5 A change of sorts and Chulu fun!

Nero, Who Jim was damn sure was dead, was standing at the top landing of a set of stairs at the far end of the Foyer. He wore a billowing, dark robe that looked to be made out of dull, tattered leather, trimmed with a dark, coarse fur. Beside him stood a Romulan that Jim also vaguely remembered as Ayel or something like that.

Nero suddenly spoke, eyes trained on Spock. What he said escaped Jim because he was speaking in Romulan.

"I summoned them." Spock replied in standard, stepping in front of the Trio, starting right back at the king, as if protecting the small group. Jim watched in interest as the two kept speaking, Nero deliberately in Romulan and Spock deliberately in standard. The blonde couldn't catch the entire meaning of the conversation that half of which was being held in a language that he knew nothing but curse words in. But Nero was clearly pissed. After the long back-and-forth, Nero snapped out something and left.

"Um…" Jim began, and Spock's eyes were back on him. The look he was receiving was one Jim knew all too well and it was kind of eerie. The kind of calculating look he got from the Spock of his world whenever he did something particularly illogical. "If you don't mind me asking… what was that about?"

Spock didn't answer for a moment. "Nothing of consequence. He simply requests that you three join us for Dinner."

Jim hesitated before his next question. "Can… I get a change of clothes?" He was really sick of wearing a dress.

"Certainly." Spock turned swiftly and began down the hall. Jim, assuming the Vulcan was leading him somewhere with a change of clothes, followed.

"Sure! Leave me behind in this Romulan infested castle!" McCoy shouted after the blonde.

Kirk turned to him with a large grin, walking backwards as he spoke, "I'll be right back, Bones! Then I promise I'll help sneak us some Romulan ale!"

"I'm keeping you to your word! And stop calling me Bones!"

"Hey… Where'd Sulu go?"

The mad hatter quickly looked around. The Marsh hare was nowhere in sight.

***K/S***

Chekov bit his lip in thought as he stared at the paper on his desk. He had been working his cotton-ball tail off since he arrived back at the castle. Well, not literally. The ball of fuzz was still securely attached to his back side, twitching occasionally.

Fatigue was beginning to ebb its way into his mind, making it difficult to complete his work, but even if he was dying to take a break, he refused to.

"You look a little tired." Chekov nearly jumped out of his skin as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He momentarily cursed having a chair with no back.

The rabbit looked behind him, and seeing who it was, relaxed a bit. "Hikaru…" He sighed, half frustrated, half pleased. "I'm busy."

Sulu chuckled and buried his face in Chekov's soft, curly hair. "I can see that, Pasha, but you look tired." As he spoke, he lifted one hand up to stroke one long, soft white ear in a way that made the Russian blush. "Come to bed with me. Get some rest."

Chekov's blush went a few shades darker, shivering a bit at the suggestion. "If I go to bed with you, I know I von't get any rest." He admitted, but didn't sound too adverse to the idea.

The rabbit could feel the hare grin against his curls. "You know me too well, Pasha."

**K/S**

Jim arrived at what he assumed was Spock's room. The room was large and reminded Jim of those pictures of rooms in castles from earth's medieval era, only darker. It was sort of unsettling. The furniture of the room was either stone or dark wood, and was not at all softened by the rich oranges and bloody reds that colored the fabric.

"Here" Jim was pulled out of his thoughts by Spock, who was holding out a robe. The negligee was similar to the one Spock was wearing, but as appose to being a dark blue, it was a rich gold. And the fabric…

Jim reached out tentatively to take the clothes. He was almost afraid the robe would slip between his fingers like molten metal, but found that it stayed solid when he held it, and felt smoother than silk.

"Dose this attire please you?" Spock asked, apparently partially confused by Jim's cautious approach to receiving the robe.

"No…" Spock raised a brow. "I-I mean yes! I'm just surprised! This fabric… it's the softest I've ever felt… It's like woven liquid."

Spock's brows knitted only slightly, hardly enough for someone unused to reading a Vulcan's face to notice, in confusion. "That statement… is highly illogical… it would be impossible to weave liquid into viable fabric as-"Before he could finish, a grin broke out on Jim's face. "May I enquire as to what is so entertaining?"

"Nothing… You just remind me of someone I know." A silence fell between them before Jim spoke again. "Can… I go somewhere to get changed?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

He received a raised brow. "Why?"

Jim groaned in annoyance. Of course something like getting changed in a different room would be an illogical waste of time because embarrassment was an emotion and all that bull shit. "Human thing." He muttered as he untied the bow in the back of his dress.

To be continued

TWTB: Ha! No stripping Jim for you! X3 But you did get some suggested SuluxChekov earlier, so hopefully that will do~

Next chapter Spock & Jim will start getting closer so look forward to that.


End file.
